1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image sensing system for sensing the image of a subject and obtaining image data representing the image of the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
The CCDs used in image sensing devices such as digital still cameras are being manufactured with ever greater numbers of pixels. This increase in the number of pixels used in CCDs has made it possible to obtain high-quality images.
Though an image obtained with a CCD having a large number of pixels has a high image quality, the amount of image data representing the image also is large. As a consequence, there are detrimental effects such as a decline in the number of image frames that can be recorded on a memory card and a prolonged period of time for recording and for read-out.
Digital cameras having a zoom function also are increasing in number. If a zoom area is designated in such a camera, the image within the designated zoom area is enlarged and displayed on a display device located on the back of the digital still camera. However, if the designated area is dark, the entirety of the enlarged image also appears dark and is difficult to see.